lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Official Magazine
Lost: The Official Magazine, published by Titan Magazines, is the official magazine of Lost, with issues released every two months. It consists of interviews, fan questions and theories, behind-the-scenes information and pictures, and deconstructions of memorable scenes. Many of the photographs are by the official still photographer for Lost, Mario Perez, who also shoots ABC Medianet episode promotional stills. All issues have been released with two editions - a normal newsstand cover and a special "collectors edition" variant cover. Subscriptions are available online at Titan Magazine's website. Back issues can also be purchased on the website. The first issue was released on October 4th, 2005 and the final thirty-first issue was released on August 11th 2010. Issues |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#8FBC8F;" | Newsstand Cover | Collector's Cover | Title | Released | Synopsis |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | October 4th 2005 | "Cast Away" is the first issue of Lost: The Official Magazine, produced by Titan Magazines. This issue features exclusive interviews with Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Dominic Monaghan (Charlie), and Emilie de Ravin (Claire). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | December 6th 2005 | "Sawyer, Michael, Sayid, Shannon" is the second issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. It features exclusive interviews with Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Harold Perrineau (Michael), Naveen Andrews (Sayid), and Maggie Grace (Shannon). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | February 7th 2006 | "Inner Demons" is the third issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. It features exclusive interviews with Dominic Monaghan (Charlie), Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (Eko), Yunjin Kim (Sun), and Daniel Dae Kim (Jin). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | April 4th 2006 | "Enter: The Hatch" is the fourth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. It features exclusive interviews with Terry O'Quinn (Locke), Mira Furlan (Rousseau), and Jorge Garcia (Hurley). It also includes a "Dark Territory" section that analyzes Eko's encounter with the Monster. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | What Kate Did | June 6h 2006 | "What Kate Did" is the fifth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. It features exclusive interviews with Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly, Josh Holloway, Sam Anderson, and L. Scott Caldwell. Also featured in this issue is a Dark Territory section that analyses the eerie Black Rock ship. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | "Survivors" | August 1st 2006 | "Survivors" is the sixth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. It is the 2006 100-page Yearbook for Season 2. The entire main cast is interviewed in By The Fire. Furthermore, the black smoke, the Whispers, the Hurley Bird, and other strange aspects of Lost are analyzed in Dark Territory. Go deeper into the Swan than ever before in "Under The Hatch". |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | October 3rd 2006 | "Season 3 Is Here!" is the seventh issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. Yunjin Kim (Sun) and creator/producer J.J. Abrams are interviewed in By The Fire. New info about Season 3 is revealed, as well as a character catch-up guide. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | December 5th, 2006 | "Faith No More?" is the eighth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. The hatch trio Terry O'Quinn (Locke), Dominic Monaghan (Charlie), and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (Eko) are all interviewed. April Grace (Ms. Klugh) and Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) are interviewed as well in By The Fire. Exlcusive photos from the Swan, and Monster-fest in Dark Territory. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | February 8th 2007 | "Revelations" is the ninth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. It is a special 100-page edition for the start of the second half of Season 3. This issue features exclusive concept art from "Eko vs. The Monster" as seen in . Go Beyond The Hatch with the Lost producers, as well as interviews with the cast in By The Fire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | April 12th 2007 | "Love Island" is the tenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue features interviews with Josh Holloway (Sawyer) and Evangeline Lilly (Kate), otherwise known as "Skate". Also featured in this magazine is an exclusive high-definition pull-out map of the blast door map. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | June 12th, 2007 | "The Lost Shephard" is the eleventh issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue features an exclusive interview with the "lost shephard" Emilie de Ravin (Claire). Also in this issue is a behind-the-scenes look at station 4, the Flame. Prepare for an in-depth look at the "keeper of the flame", Mikhail Bakunin, as well as analysis of the polar bear in''Dark Territory''. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | August 14th, 2007 | "Flashback" is the twelfth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This special 100-page 2007 Yearbook issue features a myriad of exclusive interviews with Terry O'Quinn, Michael Emerson (Ben), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Sam Anderson (Bernard), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), M.C. Gainey (Tom), and Marsha Thomason (Naomi). Also, "Memento Mori" looks back at the memorable moments of Charlie Pace and Eko. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | October 9th, 2007 | "Femme Fatales" is the thirteenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This "Dark Territory Special" features an in-depth look at the smoke monster's time on Lost. Also, Evangeline Lilly (Kate) and Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet) discuss their characters' relationship on Lost. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | December 11th, 2007 | "Captured!" is the fourteenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue featured exclusive "By The Fire" interviews with Michael Emerson (Ben), Tania Raymonde (Alex), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), and Marsha Thomason (Naomi). Go Beyond The Hatch and see what lies beneath with an in-depth look at the Looking Glass station. Also, Memento Mori looks back at the troubled times of Ana Lucia Cortez. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | February 12th, 2008 | "Season 4 Arrives!" is the fifteenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This 100-page intro edition to Season 4 features "By The Fire" interviews with Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Yunjin Kim (Sun), and Michael Emerson (Ben), Andrew Divoff (Mikhail). Memento Mori looks back the deceased dynamic duo Nikki and Paulo. Dark Territory analyzes the spooky interior of the Black Rock. The Others reveals an exclusive look at the incredible Lost Symphony with Michael Giacchino. Missing Pieces is a new section of the magazine that analyzes the 13 webisodes. Also, Gadi Pollack gives us an incredible preview of the new videogame Lost: Via Domus. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | April 8th, 2008 | "New Season Secrets!" is the sixteenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue features By The Fire interviews with producer Carlton Cuse, Yunjin Kim (Sun), Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet), John Medlen, Jim Newport, and Zack Grobler. "The Oceanic Airlines 6" is a new section of the magazine that analyzes the Oceanic Six and their time on Lost. "Dark Territory" goes into the woods to visit Jacob's cabin. Memento Mori looks back at the Island life of Dr. Leslie Arzt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | June 10th, 2008 | "Cabin Fever!" is the seventeenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue features By The Fire interviews with Michael Emerson (Ben), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), and Cort Fey. Memento Mori looks back on the life of Agent Edward Mars. Beyond The Hatch gives you an exclusive look at the Tempest station. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | August 12th, 2008 | "2008 Yearbook" is the eighteenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue features exclusive By The Fire interviews with Rebecca Mader (Charlotte), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Michael Emerson (Ben), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), and Kevin Durand (Keamy). "Beyond The Hatch" explores the greenery of the Orchid's greenhouse. They Came From The Freighter! is a new section of the magazine that analyzes the freighter people. "Beyond The Island" looks at the other passengers of Flight 815, including Elliott Maslow and Neil "Frogurt". Memento Mori takes an extended look at the life of Michael Dawson. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | October 14th, 2008 | "Tales From The Freighter" is the nineteenth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This Dark Territory Special gives you an in-depth look at the Monster with "Unleased". Also, prepare to analyze the whispers in "Whispers In The Wind". This issue features exclusive By The Fire interviews with Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Grant Bowler (Capt. Gault), Zoe Bell (Regina), Jack Bender, Adam Horowitz, and Eddy Kitsis. Also, Beyond The Hatch gives you an in-depth look at the basement of the Orchid. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | December 9th, 2008 | "Escaping The Island" is the twentieth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue exposes Evangeline Lilly's thoughts on Kate's journey thus far in "Secrets & Lies". Memento Mori pays tribute to the Others' Tom in "Friend or Foe". |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | February 7th, 2009 | "Jack. Ben. Locke." is the twenty-first issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. By The Fire gives you comprehensive interviews with Matthew Fox, Terry O'Quinn, Michael Emerson, Josh Holloway, Naveen Andrews, and Elizabeth Mitchell. They Came From The Freighter! interviews Rebecca Mader. Beyond The Hatch gives you an in-depth look at the Pearl and Beechcraft area (a.k.a. The ?) in "Echoes of a Crash Site". Beyond The Hatch also looks at the frozen wheel chamber in "Ice Station Hero", and gives you a look deep inside the Orchid with "Return to the Orchid". |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | April 14th, 2009 | "Juliet & Sawyer" is the twenty-second issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This is a 100-page mid-season special edition of the magazine. By The Fire exclusively interviews Elizabeth Mitchell, Henry Ian Cusick, Jeremy Davies, Daniel Dae Kim, Mitch Suskin, and Steve LaPorte. Beyond The Hatch takes you into the Lamp Post DHARMA station with exclusive photography from the set. Memento Mori pays tribute to two of the Others: Karl, boyfriend of Alex, and Danny Pickett, husband of Colleen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | June 9th, 2009 | "Lost Is 100!" will be the twenty-third issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. There aren’t many TV shows that manage to hit – and pass – the magical 100-episode mark, but then again, there aren’t any TV shows like Lost. The official magazine of the groundbreaking show celebrates the landmark in the latest issue, as well as bringing you a host of interviews and features that no true fan of Lost can afford to miss. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | The Beginning of the End | August 11th, 2009 | "The Beginning of the End" is the twenty-fourth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This is the 2009 Yearbook that looks back over Lost Season 5. Is your mind still reeling at the events of "The Incident"? Well, lucky for you, The Official Lost Magazine returns with a 2009 Yearbook edition, with the unforgettable season five finale forming the backbone of a special 100-page issue. Executive Producers Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis kick things off with their take in the mind-bending climax, and look ahead to the final season, while there are cast interviews and behind-the-scenes features galore to provide your Lost fix during the hiatus! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | October 13th, 2009 | "Night Terrors" is the twenty-fifth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This is the Dark Territory Special for 2009. Memento Mori looks back over Captain Gault's time on Lost. By The Fire interviews Michael Emerson in "Fear of the Dark". |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | December 8th, 2009 | "Dharma Duo" is the twenty-sixth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. As we inch closer to the final season, this issue offers a wealth of interviews to get you through the last ever Lost hiatus: Sawyer! Hurley! Juliet! Eloise! Not to mention the behind the scenes photos and commentary, exclusive Lost posters, and our tribute to the lovely Libby. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | Janurary 19th, 2010 | "Season 6 Is Here" is the twenty-seventh issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. After six entertaining and mysterious years, the last chapter of the Lost saga is finally upon us! Check out the 100-page season six special of Lost: The Official Magazine '' for a look back at season five and a glimpse into the future of the show! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | March 4th, 2010 | '"Sawyer Crushed, Ben Powerless, Sun Desperate"' is the twenty-eigth issue of ''Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue contains exclusive conversations with Josh Holloway and Yunjin Kim, plus a closer look at the infamous Others’ Temple! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | April 15th, 2010 | "Dark Reunion" is the twenty-nine issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue contains exclusive conversations with Evangeline Lilly and Emilie De Ravin, plus a look at the fan-favorite web sketch, Lost: Untangled! In an exclusive interview Lost script supervisor Diane Drauenholz reveals the many challenges she and fellow supervisor Elizabeth S. Barton have faced since working on the show, from the many scenes featuring the eerie Temple, to those mysterious flash-sideways. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | | May 25th, 2010 | "The End Is Nigh" is the thirtieth issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This issue is a 2010 Yearbook special containing 100 pages of new and exclusive Lost content, including a whole host of season six photo galleries! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C5E3BF;" | | | "The Ultimate Island Guide" | August 11th, 2010 | "The Ultimate Island Guide" is the thirty-first and the final issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. 148 page collector's edition of the last issue ever. With the big series finale of Lost approaching, this special collector's edition has everything you need to know. It includes exclusive series finale features, interviews with the cast from all the series' so far and photography from the Lost wrap party! |} Magazine segments Frequent Flyers |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#BFEFFF;" | Logo | Name | About |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "The Transceiver" | "The Transceiver" is a regular segment in the magazine. It features a prelude to the magazine by editor Paul Terry. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "New Transmissions" | "New Transmissions" is a regular segment in the magazine. This segment of the magazine is where the producers (such as Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Adam Horowitz, or Eddy Kitsis) discuss the latest news about Lost. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Voices From The Fuselage" | "Voices From The Fuselage" is a regular segment in the magazine. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Damon Lindelof's Pearls Of Wisdom" | "Damon Lindelof's Pearls Of Wisdom" is a regular segment in the magazine. Producer Damon Lindelof answers 8 fan questions. The location for this section is the Pearl. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Get Lost" | "Get Lost" is a regular segment in the magazine. It features a glimpse at the newest Lost merchandise, including action figures, trading cards, the videogame, and clothing. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Salvaged" | "Salvaged" is a regular segment in the magazine. This section shows photos and analysis of various Lost locales, including several Island locations. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Dear Diary" | "Dear Diary" is a regular segment in the magazine. This section shows you a diary entry from an actor, actress, or other production member of the crew. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Black Box Flight Recorder" | "Black Box Flight Recorder" is a regular segment in the magazine. It features original script extracts from memorable Lost scenes. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Exodus" | "Exodus" is a regular segment in the magazine. This section which is always on the very last page of the issue, previews the upcoming magazine to be released. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | "The Island & The Agents" | "The Island & The Agents" is a retired segment in the magazine. This section of the magazine interviewed and discussed people in the Lost production crew. |} Features |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#BFEFFF;" | Logo | Name | About |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Beyond The Hatch" | "Beyond The Hatch" is a regular segment in the magazine. It features analysis and exclusive screenshots of various DHARMA Initiative stations. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Beyond The Island" | "Beyond The Island" is a regular segment in the magazine. This section takes you off the Island, and to the set of various flashback and flashforward locations, including the Sahara desert, Korea, and other world locales. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "By The Fire" | "By The Fire" is a regular segment in the magazine. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Dark Territory" | "Dark Territory" is a regular segment in the magazine. This segment of the magazine focuses on the eerie and creepy side of Lost. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Flashback" | "Flashback" is a regular segment in the magazine. This section of the magazine looks back on a character's life on or off the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Memento Mori" | "Memento Mori" is a regular segment in Lost: The Official Magazine. It features a tribute to deceased Lost characters. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Missing Pieces" | "Missing Pieces" is a regular segment in the magazine. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "Namaste" | "Namaste" is a regular segment in the magazine. This segment of the magazine focuses on the mythology of Lost, including the DHARMA Initiative and the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "The Others" | "The Others" is a regular segment in the magazine. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#C3E4ED;" | | "They Came From The Freighter!" | "They Came From The Freighter!" is a regular segment in the magazine. It features analysis and discussion for members of the freighter Kahana, including the mercenary team and science team. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | "Damon Lindelof's Quarantine & Analysis" | "Damon Lindelof's Quarantine & Analysis" is a retired segment in the magazine. This section of the magazine asked producer Damon Lindelof 8 fan questions regarding Lost. The theme of this section took place at the Swan station. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | "Oceanic 815" | "Oceanic 815" is a retired segment in the magazine. This section of the magazine showed you in-depth coverage of all things Oceanic, including Flight 815, the mid-air break-up, and the crash site. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | "The Oceanic Airlines 6" | "The Oceanic Airlines 6" is a retired segment in the magazine. This section of the magazine featured in-depth analysis for the members of the Oceanic Six. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | "Under The Hatch" | "Under The Hatch" is a retired segment in Lost: The Official Magazine. This section of the magazine analyzed the Swan station hatch: inclucding exclusive photos and blueprints of the cryptic station. |} Masthead Editorial: *Editor: Paul Terry *Designers: Russ Seal *Deputy Editor: Kate Lloyd *Assistant Editors: Sarah Herman *Administrative Assistant: Jen Evans *Senior Editor: Martin Eden *Managing Editor: Brian. J. Robb Contributions: *Words: Tara DiLullo Bennett, Bryan Cairns, Sharon Gosling, Rod Edgar, Sandy Stone, Abbie Bernstein, Zack Grobler, Zoe Hedges, Ned Hartley *''Lost'' Episodic and Behind-the-Scenes Photos: Mario Perez *''Lost'' Gallery Photos: Bob D'Amico *Hidden Sudoku Puzzles: Dan-èe Scudamore, Karl Barr Very Special Thanks To: :J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Carlton Cuse, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Samantha Thomas, Melissa Harling, Bruce Gersh, Matt Ragghianti, Gregg Nations, everyone at ABC for their time and support, the cast of Lost, Matt Earl Beesley, Mario Perez, all the cast's agents, managers and publicists, Martin Eden, everyone at Channel 4 and Sky One in the UK, and absolutely everyone that makes up Team Lost for their hospitality, kindness, and assistance in creating each issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. Titan Magazines: *Production Coordinator: Jackie Flook *Production Controller: Bob Kelly *Art Director: Oz Browne *Studio Manager: Marcus Scudamore *Ciculation Assistant: Filiz Tumburi *Circulation Executive: Steve Tothill *Circulation Manager: William Pearson *Marketing Manager: Ricky Clayton *Advertising Manager: James Willmott *Managing Editors: Brian J. Robb, Darryl Curtis *Publishing Director: Chris Teather *Operations Director: Leigh Baulch *Executive Director: Vivian Cheung *Publisher: Nick Landau See also *Merchandise External links *Link to subscribe *Titan Magazines official website de:Lost − Das offizielle Magazin es:Lost: La Revista Oficial fr:Magazine officiel Category:Expanded Universe